wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing
Something you do when you use the slash command: /dance Each sex of each race has a different style of dance. Appropriate music is not provided. =Dances= Alliance races * Human Male - John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever | Inspiration Video * Human Female - Los del Río - "Macarena" | Inspiration Video * Night Elf Male - Michael Jackson - "Smooth Criminal" | Inspiration Video * Night Elf Female - Alizée - "J'en ai marre" | Inspiration Video same video, higher quality English version lyrics * Gnome Male - Tom Jones * Gnome Female - Salsa (?) * Dwarf Male - Kazatchok, better known as the Cossack Dance (Russian Folkdance) * Dwarf Female - Irish Riverdance | Inspiration Video * Draenei Male - Daler Mehndi - "Tunak Tunak Tun" | Video Inspiration Video 2 * Draenei Female - Belly dancing based on "Tunak Tunak Tun" - | Inspiration Video Horde Races * Orc Male - MC Hammer - "U Can't Touch This" Inspiration Video * Orc Female - Juvenile - "Back That Azz Up" Inspiration Video * Troll Male - Capoeira, Brazilian dance of African martial arts inspiration - Inspiration Video * Troll Female - Shakira - "Whenever, Wherever" Inspiration Video * Undead Male - Mosher/Hardrocker (Headbanging, Pogo and Airguitar) or Death Metal * Undead Female - Liquid, common style of dancing for Techno or Trance raves. * Tauren Male - Noodle dance/ Raise the Roof/Peanut Butter Jelly Time(?) * Tauren Female - Electric Slide Inspiration Video * Blood Elf Male - Napoleon Dynamite ''Video Inspiration Video * Blood Elf Female - Surprisingly, the female Blood Elves do a very similar dance. The dance most likely matches Britney Spears' Toxic, though yet to be confirmed. Another suggestion is that it might be from Kylie Minogue, whom Britney Spears copied a number of dance moves from. Video of animations (dance is towards the end). Michael Jackson's Thriller dance sequence in the movie 13 going on Thirty very strongly matches the Blood Elf dance. Shaman and Druid forms * Shaman (Ghost Wolf form) - Standing on the hind legs and hopping from one leg to another * Druid (Moonkin form) - Same as the Ogre dance * Druid (Travel form) - Sitting with front left paw waving horizontally (and head swaying) (in patch 1.10) * Druid (Bear form) - Stand up on hind legs, dance back and forth from foot to foot, then back down on all fours again.(in patch 1.10) - Bear dance from Dr.Dolittle II * Druid (Cat form) - Same as travel form (in patch 1.10) Other Races * Ogre Dance - Chris Farley, Chippendale Dancer Parody * Goblin - Crossing legs and putting one hand on the ground, then the same on the other hand. =View the Dances= Blizzard released a webpage where you can view (and download animated images of) each sex and race's dance: Lords of the Dance. The animations on that site are only a subset of each dance animation, and do not well represent the entire set of dance moves. (The two Expansion Pack races and those listed in Other are not shown on that page.) Category:Silly